1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for applying a flowable coating mass, in particular a hot-melt adhesive, to the surface of a substrate. The device comprises a housing, a heating means for heating the coating mass and a control means. 2. Description of the Prior Art
In the usual devices for applying flowable coating masses the electrical control means is integrated into the housing. In the event of a defect in the electrical control means, the entire device must be shut down and repaired. Such disorders are, however, relatively frequent because the heated coating mass has a relatively high temperature which in turn, affects the electrical control means since the heated coating mass is a short distance away.
It has therefore already been proposed to construct the electrical control mans as a separate unit and, for example, place it on the housing of the device. However, there is then the danger that the electrical control means will fall off due to vibration. In addition, excessive heating of the electrical control means can still occur.